1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display containers for cosmetic products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bottle to display and store contents, which are sensitive to environmental exposure. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a bottle to accurately display and safely store artificial gel nail compositions, which are sensitive to ultraviolet radiation.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Display containers are important for cosmetic products because visual appearance is usually a determining factor for a consumer, when deciding whether to purchase a particular cosmetic product. Packaging and containers show representations of the color, shine, and other visual effects for all types of cosmetic products, such as hair dye, eye shadow, lipstick, nail polish, and others. When color or another visual effect is a selection criteria for a product, the packaging and containers showing the color or visual effect should be as accurate as possible. For clear containers, such as bottles, the cosmetic product is directly visible through the container. The consumer can visually inspect the product itself.
The difficulty with some cosmetic products is that the chemical composition of the cosmetic product is sensitive to environmental exposure. A clear bottle allows a photo-sensitive cosmetic product to be oxidized or polymerized or bleached from ambient light. In another example, artificial gel nail compositions can be sensitive to ultraviolet light. Application of the gel nail composition requires curing by a certain range of ultraviolet light in the finishing process. Early exposure to broad ultraviolet radiation from the environment, while stored in a bottle, degrades the product before use by the consumer. The broad ultraviolet radiation from ambient light may include radiation within the range used to finally cure the composition.
Besides displaying the cosmetic product, a display container is also required to safely store the product in a useable condition. Compositions can settle or separate into layers of compounds. Fumes can be generated from the chemicals in the cosmetic products. The container may require shaking or stirring to prepare the product for use on the consumer. The proper seals and container shape can contribute to safely storing the product, properly maintaining the product in a useable condition, and extending the shelf life of the product.
Various patents have issued in the field of containers for cosmetics. United States Patent Publication No. 20110120907, published for Haile on May 26, 2011, describes transparent containers with a coating to reduce transmission of light through the container. The coating and the placement of the coating create a visual effect for the consumer, while protecting the contents from exposure. Design patents covering the ornamental features of these transparent containers were also issued as U.S. Pat. No. D656824 on Apr. 3, 2012, U.S. Pat. No. D651521 on Jan. 3, 2012, and U.S. Pat. No. D651515 on Jan. 3, 2012.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,427, issued to Maddy on Dec. 27, 2011, discloses a container with a colored insert. The color of the colored insert corresponds to the color of the actual cosmetic product. The type of cosmetic product is lipstick in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,092, issued to Hartstock on Dec. 27, 2011, describes another container for liquid cosmetics, such as mascara and lip gloss. The invention discloses a transparent container to allow the contents to be viewed directly.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a container to store and display a cosmetic product.
It is another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a container to store and display a cosmetic product, which is sensitive to environmental exposure.
It is still another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a container to store and display a cosmetic product, which is sensitive to ultraviolet radiation.
It is still another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a container to store and display an artificial gel nail composition, which is sensitive to ultraviolet light.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a container to display the contents of the container through the container directly.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a container to display a sample of contents of the container.
It is another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a container to display a sample of contents of the container, while protecting the actual contents from exposure.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a container to safely store a cosmetic product until use by the consumer.
It is another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a container, which resists settling the contents within the container.
It is another object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a container for storing contents, which facilitates stirring of the contents.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.